Hermione's Story
by carlos-s. lover
Summary: Hermione teased because she doesn't date, so she becomes something she's not to try and fix it. Then she ruins two friendships along the way. More intersting than it sounds. RR PLEASE!
1. Return to Hogwarts

I updated sooner than I planned, but I decided not to keep you waiting. I couldn't sleep last night, so I wrote instead. Hey, just to let you know, I'm gonna add some new characters, so if you don't recognize them from the HP books, then I own them. I'm putting descriptions of two new characters that I add in this chapter at the bottom, so if you get confused, look there. Well, what are you waiting for? READ! (lol, just to let you know, if I say anything defensive, I don't mean it, I'm just joking around)  
  
Chapter 1~ Back to Hogwarts  
  
  
Hermione looked around, she saw nobody of which she was looking for. She was just about to step on the scarlet Hogwarts Express when she heard two very familiar voices. the voices yelled. Hermione turned around and saw her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The three of them went into a group hug, then spread apart. Hermione hadn't changed a lot over the past summer, she had a nice tan, and her parents let her straighten her hair, and that was it. Neither had Ron and Harry, Hermione noticed, they were the same best friends she had known since first year. What are you up to Hermione? Ron asked. I was looking for you two, since now that I found you, I guess I'll just go to the Prefect Compartment to receive orders from the Head Boy and Girl, find out who the other Prefects are, and then just hang around I guess. Hermione replied. Then we'll save you a seat in the Great Hall then? Harry asked. Hermione nodded, and she stepped up on the train. She walked down the narrow, noisy aisle to the back of the train where the Prefect Compartment was. When she finally reached the door, she hesitated and took a deep breath before entering. She turned the door knob, and stepped inside. When she looked, she saw a pretty ordinary compartment with its scarlet carpeting and scarlet seats and scarlet walls (A\N Beginning to notice a pattern here?) , except it was bigger, there was a bathroom, and the seats looked more comfortable. Most importantly, the people sitting in the seats. Hermione saw that Dumbledore went overboard with the Gryffindors for Prefects. She saw Brittney Painter from Gryffindor, Carlos Santiago from Gryffindor, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, and who she dreaded most, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Hermione groaned when she laid eyes on him. Thanks Mudblood, good to see you too. Damn, I get a lot of these groans lately. he said in his cold voice. Hermione took a seat and looked at her fellow 5th year Prefects. Draco got up. Well, it was nice seeing you all, but something dreadful has come up and I must leave at once. he said, and slammed the door behind him. Hi Brittney. Hermione said. When she heard no answer in return, she took more closely at her eyes. Of course, they were staring at Carlos. _Well no use of talking to her when she is in her Carlos trance. I feel bad for her too, she has liked Carlos for a really long time and he doesn't like her. She has known him for a while, and all of her other friends are back in America, and Muggles, just like his. I wish I could do something...... _Hermione thought. The silence in the compartment was broken by Susan getting up to leave, and closing the door behind her. Soon enough, Carlos left too, with Brittney following him with her dazed baby blue eyes. Hermione sighed and looked around. Guessing that she had no business to attend to in there, she got up and left to look for Ron and Harry in their usual compartment. When she got there, Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess. She sat down next to Ron, and saw Ron blush a little and saw Harry grin a small unHarry-like grin. Hermione asked, looking back and forth between the two waiting for an answer. Nothing, me and Harry are just playing chess. Want to play? Ron asked. Na, I think I'll just sit here and observe. Hermione said. Harry started, breaking the awkward silence (other than called out moves) who are the other 5th year Prefects? Hermione answered almost instantly, Brittney, Carlos, Susan Bones, and Ferret Boy. They all laughed, bringing back the memory of when Malfoy was turned into a white ferret by non other than Mad-Eye Moody, who ended up being an impostor and turning out to be Barty Crouch Jr. Well if Ferret Boy does anything to you, tell us and we'll pound him into the ground for you. But, you have to promise not to bug us about spew. Ron said. For the last time Ron its not _,_ its S.P.E.W. And I decided to discontinue it anyway. Hermione said, frustrated. Was it because you _finally _realized that house-elvles _like _doing work, or was it because of your short list of members? Ron asked. Hermione didn't answer this, because it was both, so she just completely ignored his question. Harry and Ron continued playing chess (Ron winning, of course) until the they were at Hogwarts and the train stopped. Boy, winning so many games sure does make he hungry! said Ron, grinning and rubbing his stomach. The Golden Trio hopped off the train and headed towards the castle. They entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats. Hermione was sitting next to Brittney who had her eyes dazed and her head in her hands staring at Carlos, who was right in front of her. You know, I want to talk to you, just you're always in your trance, can you just- Hermione said before she was interrupted by Brittney. Shh, not now, Carlos is sitting right in front of me and I want to look at him as long as possible. Brittney said. _I guess she doesn't know that he is looking right at her and can hear everything she says. Oh well, I guess now he notices her...... _Hermione thought. Uh, why is she like this? Carlos asked. Umm, you must not know that she is _always_ like this in your presence and she has like you for how long? Six years? Hermione said, and then Brittney nodded. Six years. Hermione confirmed her answer. I would only like to make one announcement, and that is that I would like the 5th year Prefects to meet me in my office after the feast. Oh one more, _tuck in_.__ Dumbledore stated. Just then, all the plates in the Great Hall filled with food. When the feast was over, Hermione, Brittney, and Carlos left the table to go see Professor Dumbledore. When they reached his office, they found that Susan and Malfoy were already waiting. Now that you are all here, I would like to tell you about your Night Patrol for the next month. Mr. Santiago and Miss Painter will patrol the 5th floor together, Miss Bones, you will patrol the 1st and 2nd floor with Mr. Miele, the 7th year Prefect from Hufflepuff, and Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you will patrol all of the towers. Your shift will start at 11 PM and will end at 5 AM. Dumbledore said, and they al nodded, Hermione in extreme disgust. Dumbledore started, you all will be planning a Holloween Ball, and I'll leave you all to decide everything. And finally, if you all will just follow me, I will show you to your Prefect dorms. They all went down the spiral staircase from Professor Dumbledore's office, follow him. They finally stopped after a long walk in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. The password is Bertie Bott. Now, if you would just step inside, he said. They filed into a room filled with comfy scarlet chairs, a scarlet carpet, a picture of each of the four Hogwarts founders, and a warm, crackling fire. Hermione looked in the door to the right, and in it was their own personal library. To the left of the first room was a beautiful wood staircase. Now, Miss Granger, your room is the first door on the left, Miss Painter, yours is the second door on the left, Mr. Malfoy, yours is the first door on the right, Mr. Santiago, yours is the second door on the right, and Miss Bones, yours is the one straight ahead. Dumbledore had then left. Everyone went into their room. Hermione walked in hers and found a fluffy red carpet with a beautiful oak wood dresser, with a matching desk and bookcase, filled with all of her schoolbooks. Her bed was king-sized, and had a a Gryffindor lion on the blanket and pillows. On her desk was her quills, ink, and parchment. Near her dresser Hermione found a full-length mirror. She stepped into the door in the right corner and had to close her eyes as soon as she looked inside. It was a bathroom so pearly white that she could have sworn she went blind for a minute. The floor, walls sink, toilet, and full-length tub were pearly white. _No need for a light at all._ Hermione thought. She went back into her room and jumped on her bed without changing, and feel right to sleep.  
  
  
Well I hope you liked it. Don't worry, everything will get better, I just had to use this chapter as an intro. Next one coming up soon!  
  
  
  
Brittney Painter (5th year Prefect, Gryffindor): Muggleborn, from the USA, and has know Carlos since she was 9 (from school), and liked him ever since. All of her friends are back in the USA and are Muggles. Friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Mission is to get Carlos to notice and like her.  
  
Carlos Santiago (5th year Prefect, Gryffindor): Muggleborn, from the USA, all his friends are back there and Muggles. Is really quiet, so he doesn't have many friends, but hangs out with Ron and Harry sometimes.  
  
Michael Miele (7th year Prefect, Hufflepuff): He is the person Susan Bones is working with on Night Patrol. There is a kid in my homeroom who wanted to be in my fan fiction, and he told me everything that he want to happen to him, so I'm giving it to him. There will be more info on his character when he starts to show up more.  
  
  
Until then,  
Britt


	2. Operation Matchmaker: Success or Failure...

Hey! I keep updating sooner than I expect, but that's good news for all of you readers out there. I'm sorry that last chapter had no paragraphs, my computer didn't work right, but this time I'll make sure that it does, or else it's grounded. *points finger at computer* Bad computer! You made all these nice peoples' (and you would be even nicer if you were to review :hint::hint:) eyes hurt from no spaces after every few sentences! No snacks for a week! (microCHIPS, get it chips? microchips? *ends enthusiasm* No? *sigh* Alright........) Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2~ Operation Matchmaker: Success or Failure?  
  
  
Hermione woke up and took a look at her watch which was on her bedside table. Oh my God! It's 10:00! I'm going to be late for class! Hermione panicked. She was fully dressed in her Hogwarts uniform and robes and had all of her books in her bag in less than 5 minutes. She ran down the stairs to find Malfoy sitting in a chair and still in his pajamas.   
It's 10:00, you're going to be late for class!'' Hermione shrieked at him.   
Bloody hell, calm down Mudblood. First of all, it's only 8:00, and second of all, it's Saturday.'' he said. Hermione looked at her watch and it read 8:03 AM'. She must have been too tired to read it right. She groaned and thundered back up towards the stairs, back into her room.   
She was about to walk in when Carlos left his room, and Brittney ran out of hers, quietly following him. Deciding she needed some entertainment, Hermione followed them. Finding out that all Carlos was going was the Great Hall, Hermione sped up ahead of him, and went down herself.   
Oh look! It's the dateless Mudblood! Hermione heard someone yell. She turned around to find herself face to face with Pansy Parkinson. You hang out with _all_ those boys and _none_ of them have interest in you? Don't worry, I know an ugly old hag that will _love_ to meet you. Pansy said with a smirk.   
Sorry, I don't go that way. Hermione said with an awesome comeback. Pansy gave her a cold look and stalked off with her __. _Does she pay them or something to hang out with her so she doesn't look even more stupid than she already is?_ Hermione thought.   
_You'd be surprised on how much you know._ a voice in her head said that sounded a lot like -_   
_ Hermione asked herself. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped.  
Are you alright? It was Ron.   
Ya, just fine. Hermione said.   
Well, where were you going anyway? Ron asked.   
I was just going to the Great Hall for some entertainment. Hermione said.  
Ooohhh, let me guess! Lover girl and Clueless Boy? Ron said very enthusiastically. Hermione nodded and set off to the Great Hall with Ron. They both saw that Brittney and Carlos were sitting across from each other, Carlos not knowing at all what was going on. Shall we hook them up? Or at least give Clueless Boy a clue? Ron asked.   
Well, it would be the right thing to do, and there will be no harm, so I guess we should. Hermione said, unsure.   
Hey Hermione! It was Lavender Brown. Hermione! Do you want to double date with me and Seamus tonight? she asked. Hermione had a sick feeling in her stomach._   
How come all anybody thinks about is dating?_ She asked herself. Sorry I can't. I don't have a date, and I have Night Patrol tonight. Hermione said.   
You know you're the _only_ girl in the _whole_ 5th year, besides her, she jerked her head toward Brittney. who doesn't date? Well at least _she tries._ Lavender said, and walked away.   
Hermione watched her walk away with narrowed eyes, then remembered that she and Ron were suppose to do some matchmaking.  
Let's go, and follow my lead. Ron said.   
No need for that. Hermione started. I'll do a spell on us so we can read each other's mind for about 15 minutes. See? _Mindo Readio_! she said (A/N I'm not good at making up spells, so just go along with it.) _Can you hear me? _Hermione asked Ron in her head.   
_Ya, now let's just go and have some fun._ Ron said, and Hermione heard it echo in her head.   
They entered the Great Hall and Ron sat next to Carlos, while Hermione sat next to Brittney. So, Carlos, Ron started.   
Carlos asked.   
do you like Brittney at all? Ron finished.   
Hell no. Carlos said automatically.   
Hermione whispered Mind Reader. under her breath just then so she can hear in on Carlos's thoughts without him hearing her.   
_Well sort of. She's OK, but she needs to stop being so annoying sometimes. But, I kinda like her presence, it makes me feel like I'm never alone. I guess I'll give her a chance...... _Hermione heard Carlos say._   
Oh my God! Ron! Let's go. Invite him to play chess or something with you later so it doesn't sound like you came over here just to ask him a stupid question._ Hermione said in her head so Ron could hear her.   
Right, well, Carlos? You want to play chess with me and Harry later? Around 3? Ron asked him.   
Sure, I haven't got anything better to do today. See you then. Carlos said, then got up and left.  
What was it? Ron said on their way up to Gryffindor Tower. I though we were suppose to get something out of him! And what do you do? Give up right after he says !'' He said, practically yelling.   
I put a mind reader spell on him and he said that she's OK, and that he likes it when she's around, and that he will give her a chance! Hermione said, very happy for Brittney.   
said Ron calming down and feeling really stupid.  
At 3:00 Carlos entered Gryffindor Tower. Hermione hadn't invited Brittney because Brittney would be spending the whole night with him on Night Patrol, and Hermione wanted to make sure Carlos will at least talk to her tonight. Harry was also part of Mission Matchmaker, and would help Ron and Hermione. Ron would just be playing chess and looking at Carlos's facial expressions while they all talked to him to define all of his emotions. Harry would do most of the talking, because he is not thick enough to jump to the question (A/N ahem.....cough**RON**cough). Hermione will appear to just be switching between observing the game, and reading a book. But, inside the book was parchment, and she will be writing down notes about everything, and will join the conversation every once in a while. The three will be connected by a stronger Mind Reader spell than before so it will last longer, but only Hermione will be able to tune into Carlos's thoughts. They had made sure Brittney wasn't going to be able to enter Gryffindor Tower during their mission, so they persuaded the Fat Lady to not let her in (A/N Very sneaky aren't they?).   
Hi Carlos. The three said altogether.   
He said in reply.   
After the first 20 minutes or so, Hermione tapped into Harry's mind. _When is Mission Matchmaker going to begin? _she asked him.  
_I'm trying to think of something to say without sounding obvious! _Harry told her.   
_ Well, why not start with..........'So I heard that you don't like Brittney at all. She follows you around everywhere and gazes at you all day. She's liked you for 6 years and you haven't got a clue do you? Why not give her a chance?' _Hermione told him.  
_ I'll do just that._ Harry said.  
_ Oh no! why did I say that? Now I'm going to get that song stuck in my head again!  
  
Why not?  
Take a crazy chance?  
Why not?  
Do a crazy dance?  
If you lose the moment,  
You might lose a lot.  
So why not? Why not? _Hermione sang to herself.  
  
By the time Hermione had gotten rid of the song, Harry had finished asking Carlos the question, exactly how Hermione has said it.  
I know how long she's liked me, and I know she stares and follows me around all day. But, if I tell you guys some stuff, you won't tell anyone, right? Carlos asked. The trio nodded. Alright. I sort of like having her around. It makes me feel like I'm never alone. I used to think of it as annoying, but for quite some time now, I enjoyed it. Especially since- Carlos paused.  
_ Hey guys, there is nothing going through his mind, that means he's speaking the truth! _Hermione said.  
Since- well,...... I like her too. And tonight on Night Patrol, I'll give her the chance she deserves. Carlos said very quietly, then got up and left.  
Well Mission Matchmaker was a success Houston, we're on our way home. Ron said. They all laughed.   
I'm going to get some dinner then go to sleep so I can be ready for tonight.  
Hermione walked out of Gryffindor Tower and turned the corner when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her back.....................................  
  
  
  
  
Ooooohhhhhh....................the suspense. Next Chapter: Night Patrol  
Sorry there was hardly an Draco at all for the story so far, I know most of you are his fans. Mr. Squidward shield me with your forehead!!! You know? His forehead is so big I can use that at a shield for the angry crowd that's going to hunt me down? You know? Mr. Krabs said that in an episode of Spongebob Squarepants? Never mind then.............................  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!! E-mail, IM, hit the REVIEW button, ANYTHING!!!! I want to know how my story is doing!!!  
  
  



	3. Confusion, Emotion, Frustration

Sorry that I forgot to mention this but I do not own that verse of the song that I put in last chapter, and just to let you know, that song is going to be very important in this story. And I don't have to babysit today, so I might get more than one chapter up. Just to let you all know, every chapter gets published about 3:00 every morning my time (EST) so if you wondering why the chapters are so shorter than I plan them to be, that's your answer. But these might be a little longer. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3~ Confusion, Emotion, Frustration  
  
What happened last chapter:  
  
Hermione walked out of Gryffindor Tower and turned the corner when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her back................  
  
  
Now for THIS chapter:  
  
Hermione was pulled into the darkness and the pair of hands let her free. __ Hermione whispered. The light from the tip of her wand showed that the face belonged to Brittney (A/N Gotcha!!! lol, but be warned this will happen again for real!). You scared me! Hermione said, clutching her chest and tried to control her breathing.  
  
I'm sorry, Brittney started, I just wanted to know if you were able to get into Gryffindor Tower lately, I couldn't get in.  
  
I have no idea. Hermione lied, and she crossed her fingers behind her back. I was just on my way to the Great Hall to get some dinner, then to take a nap for tonight.  
  
Well I'm too excited to eat because I'm working with Carlos tonight, _and_ I'm taking a potion so I don't have to sleep, but I won't be tired. It's quite simple really, you just......... Brittney blabbed on and on about the ingredients and how to make the potion.  
  
Hermione's mind wandered off and she didn't even pay attention to what Brittney was saying. She was too busy thinking how happy Brittney will be at the end of her shift, it just seems too good to be true (A/N and it is........oops did I just say that? :P)!  
And how come she didn't think of the potion? It's probably because other that Malfoy, Brittney is Snape's best and favorite student (A/N and you'll find out why in a few chapters.....). Nobody knows why, but Brittney does, but she won't tell anybody. So Snape must've told her about the potion and showed her how to make it. Brittney was cut off blabbing by Pansy.  
  
What do we have here? The two dateless Mudbloods! Pansy started. Ohh, wait! I forgot, there is only _one_ dateless Mudblood! She looked at Hermione. Word is out that you played a game of matchmaker! How come is it that you can get _her_, she looked at Brittney, a date when you can't even get a date for yourself? Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
_How did she know?_ she said in her head.   
  
Pansy gave her a knowingly smirk and stalked off.   
  
What was she talking about? Getting me a date? Matchmaker? How come you didn't tell me? With who? Brittney kept springging questions up in Hermione's face about the subject.  
  
D-D-Don't listen to her. She's lying. If I did something like that I would tell you though, wouldn't I? Hermione asked her.  
  
Brittney sighed. I guess you're right, but if you were to get me a date with Harry, Ron, or Carlos, I would be _so_ happy!  
  
You like Ron and Harry? Hermione said with shock.  
  
Ya, but don't tell them! _Please!_ Brittney begged. Hermione nodded.  
  
I won't tell them if you let me have some of that potion. Hermione said.  
  
said Brittney, relieved, and they shook on it.  
  
Back in Brittney's room, the potion was brewing in a small cauldron. It smelt sweet, like spring flowers on a clear day on the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Alright listen, Brittney started, stirring the potion and putting a spoonful each in two goblets. You can only take a goblet of this once a week. Or else you'll never sleep again, or you might sleep _forever_. She finished seriously. Hermione nodded in understanding.  
  
They both drank their share. It tasted like honey. _Loads better than that Polyjuice Potion._ Hermione thought. She suddenly felt wide awake and energetic.  
  
Hope you don't like that bed too much, because you won't be sleeping in it until our hours change. Brittney said, blinking her eyes from the strongness of the potion.  
  
But I _liked_ that bed! Hermione jokingly wined. They both laughed. Hermione looked at her watch, it was 8:30 (A/N yes, she got the time right this time).  
  
I'm going to get some dinner. Hermione said, then walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione was thankful that the Great Hall was almost empty, she was tired of being teased that she didn't have a boyfriend or was dateless on Date Night (A/N Saturday.). Hermione sat down and filled her plate with food when Ginny came over.  
  
Hermione said.  
  
Hi. What are you doing tonight? Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione drank down some pumpkin juice. Night Patrol, why? she asked.  
  
Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to double date with me and Neville tonight. she said.  
  
Hermione screamed inside her head. I don't date anyone. Hermione said calmly.  
  
What? You don't date? You must be the _only_ girl 4th year and up that doesn't date! What happened with Krum? Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione gave her a leave-me-alone look and Ginny walked away. When Hermione finished eating, it was around 9, so she still had another hour before her shift with Malfoy. While on her way to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione met up with Fred, George, and Lee. She decided not to stop and chat, just in case they tried to pull a prank on her (A/N just like they did to those girls, K.D. Toling?lol).  
  
she heard Lee call. They ran up to her. Want to quadruple date with us tonight? Fred asked.  
  
Hermione screamed, yet again, inside of herself. I have Night Patrol tonight and I don't date!!! she gritted through her teeth, trying not to explode. The boys then backed away.  
  
Hermione turned on her heel and walked to Gryffindor Tower. When she got there, Harry and Ron were playing chess in a nearby corner.  
  
How come all _anybody_ thinks about is dating? Hermione asked them.  
  
Well Katie Bell was teased when she didn't date, but she got someone to pretend to be her boyfriend, then all her problems were solved. said Harry calmly, without looking up at the board. Just then, an idea popped into Hermione's head and she put an evil grin on her face and stared at Harry. Harry took a quick look at her, then back at the board, then back up at her instantly.  
  
Ohh no Hermione! I'm not doing it! Harry said.  
  
Hermione dropped her evil face and put on her puppy dog pout (A/N I got this idea from the show Kim Possible.). Come on Harry! Just for a little while then we will . Just so people will stop teasing me. Hermione begged.  
  
And what will I get out of it? Harry asked.  
  
I'll- I'll..... Hermione thought. I'll get you a date with _whoever_ you want after we She said.  
  
Harry sighed. It will be useless anyway, the person I want to date is already taken.  
  
Harry, Cho isn't dating anybody. Ron said.  
  
Harry turned bright red. I don't like Cho anymore, it's somebody else.  
  
Who? I _swear_ Harry, all it will take is another little game of matchmaker- Hermione was the cut off by Harry.  
  
Doesn't matter, she's taken, and she most likely doesn't like me anyway. Harry then sat back in his chair and stared into deep space.  
  
Come on mate, I told you who I like, now it's your turn. Ron said, going slightly red.  
(A/N Who does Harry like? Who does Ron like? Why is my little sister such a self-centered brat? Ok, well you won't know the answer to that one, but you will find out who Harry likes in a minute, and who Ron likes in a few chapters. lol, I just love asking questions and you go crazy trying to figure out the answers.)  
  
Wait a minute! Ron you like somebody? Tell me! Then Harry can tell us who he likes, then I'll tell you who I like. Ok? Hermione said anxiously.  
  
Come on Harry! Tell us! said Ron, ignoring Hermione. If you do, me and Hermione will teach Hagrid how to cook and volunteer in Care of Magical Creatures for a month. Ron finished.  
  
This made Harry smile. Fine, but if you tell anyone at all, I'll end our friendship and join Malfoy's gang. Harry said, then Hermione and Ron nodded their heads quickly and anxiously. Alright it's.........well....................er.................um...........well it's.......  
  
Spit it out already! Ron shouted.  
  
he mumbled (A/N If you think I'm going to make all the boys in the story fall in love with me, you're wrong, don't worry, it's part of the plot. And just to let you know there will be a surprise about Carlos in the next chapter, so don't think I'm giving myself the star treatment, because I'm not, and a lot of the stuff that happens to me was made-up by a kid in my homeroom, Michael, who wanted me to write a surprising story.).  
  
Hermione said, shocked. If you like her, then why did you help us to get Carlos to give her a chance? she asked him.  
  
I dunno, he shrugged, I knew she didn't like me, and she has liked Carlos for years, and I wanted her to be happy. Harry said. I gotta go for a walk.  
  
Harry was about to get up when Hermione spoke, You want me to come back here after my shift so we can talk? she asked. Harry nodded, then left.  
  
Hermione's mind was rushing. _Ok, let me get this straight,_ she thought. _Brittney likes Carlos, Carlos likes Brittney, Brittney likes Harry, Harry likes Brittney. Brittney and Carlos are an item, Harry is heartbroken. I have to do something!  
_   
It was then time for Hermione to meet Malfoy on the 5th floor. To much of her supreme dislike, Malfoy was there first so she couldn't even enjoy her last Malfoy-free seconds doing nothing.   
  
Ok, let's get this straight right now with some ground rules. 1) You don't talk to me 2)You leave me alone and 3)If you see someone coming, take care of it yourself. Malfoy said then turned around and started walking down the hall.   
  
Hermione closely followed, becoming very bored, very fast. Soon enough they were both climbing the stairs to the towers. They took the same route millions of times before Hermione looked at her watch. It was 4:56 (A/N Nothing happened this time, but wait, BEWARE OF THE UNEXPECTED!!), only 4 more minutes. Hermione stared at her watch, thinking she could make time move faster if she stared at it, she's a witch after all. But it didn't work, though she hadn't expected it would either. She moped around until it finally became 5, and she ran at top speed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
When she entered, she found Harry sleeping on the couch near the died out fire. Deciding that she should just let him sleep, she got two blankets, one of which she covered Harry in, and the other one she wrapped herself in and sat down in a comfortable chair. She pointed her wand at the fireplace and lit a fire so it would be warm, to her it felt freezing. She sat there staring into space for about a good hour until Harry woke up.  
  
Still want to talk? Hermione asked him.  
  
Of course. Harry said, yawning.  
  
Hermione then moved over to the couch and sat next to Harry.  
  
Remember that walk I took last night? Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. Well, after a while, I was coming back up here and I saw Brittney. Hermione, I saw her and Carlos kiss (A/N Oh how I wish that would happen! OH!!! I don't think I told you but Brittney is based on me, and Carlos is a boy in school that I have a huge crush on, in real life. Well you know now....). I feel terrible! I know that they like each other, and I want to make it so she is happy, but that was just too much. Harry said.  
  
Well it was bound to happen sometime, Harry. But when they break up- Hermione was cut off by Harry.  
  
He said miserably.  
  
When they break up, Hermione said firmly, I'll hook you up.  
  
But she doesn't like me. Harry said.  
  
Harry, don't give up over something like that! Carlos hasn't liked her for the past six years, only recently, and did she give up? No! Harry, even if they don't break up, I'll get her to go on a date with you, just to give you a chance. Hermione said.  
  
Guess it's better than nothing. Harry said.  
  
Ok, just one more thing, can you try and be my boyfriend so people will stop teasing me? Hermione asked.  
  
Guess so. Harry said.  
  
Who knows, it might make Brittney jealous....... Hermione added.  
  
Harry put a smile on his face.  
  
Hermione decided to go to her room to see how Brittney's night went with Carlos. By Harry's point of view it sounded pretty good. Hermione looked in the Prefect common room and Brittney's room, she wasn't there. She was just about to look in the Prefect library when she heard someone running up the stairs, and a slam of a door. Hermione went back upstairs and knocked on Brittney's door.   
  
Come in. she heard Brittney's familiar say.  
  
When she entered her room, she saw no sign of happiness, joy, excitement, or anything positive on her face, What she saw were tears.....................  
  
  
  
  
  
What was she (I, Brittney, whatever, lol) crying about? Well you'll find out next chapter. And Carlos DID kiss her, so why is she crying, AND he still likes her. So what is it? And will Harry get his date? And will Hermione stop being teased? Will Ron feel like a third wheel? What's so exciting about night patrol? Will Harry and Hermione's friendship end after they have a fight while they are a ? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! And sorry for the wait! Me and my little brother switched rooms, I had to get all of my school supplies and clothes for school (uniforms, aarrggghhh!!!!!), I had a series to finished reading (T*Witches), I had to babysit, and my little brother is going for a surgery today (I'll tell you why if you want, trust me,he doesn't have anything wrong with him, just e-mail me and I''ll tell you the story if ya want) and not to mention I had writer's block. But I'll get another chapter up today.  
  
until then,  
brit  



	4. Hermione's Biggest Mistake

Ok, I'm just gonna jump into the chapter today, it will be about as long as the last chapter, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing, just to let you know, I won't be telling you what happens in Night Patrol every night, because its the same thing every time,except for a few uh, surprising times.  
  
Chapter 4~ Hermione's Big Mistake  
  
  
  
What happened? Why are you crying? Hermione asked.  
  
Brittney covered her face in her hands. He has a girlfriend already. she moaned.  
  
Has a girlfriend? How? Harry said he said that he saw you two kiss! Hermione said.  
  
Harry saw us kiss? Brittney cried. Now if I ever ask him out, he'll think I'm two-timing between him and Carlos!  
  
Hey! Calm down! Everything will be fine! Just tell me what happened, and I'll help you. Hermione told her.  
  
Brittney sighed, and told Hermione what happened just a few hours ago.  
  
Brittney was first to arrive in the hall that her and Carlos were suppose to meet. Carlos had arrived late, walking very slowly towards her, with his head down and hands in his pockets. They hadn't talked at all at first, they had just kept pacing the dark, long halls. Brittney was so excited about working with him that she kept tripping over her feet, and tried talking to him, but it was the same old hesitation. After about a hour, Carlos spoke. He had said that he liked her, but he kept stuttering in the process. Brittney couldn't believe it! It was too good to be true! He had leaned in for a kiss, and he kissed her, and she kissed back. They had paced the rest of their shift hand-in-hand. When it was almost 5, Carlos kissed her good-bye, and told her that he couldn't see her anymore, and that Camryn Debaur from Ravenclaw was his girlfriend already. Brittney had ran off crying, and walked on the grounds for a while before coming back here.  
  
So that's what happened. Brittney said after telling her story.  
  
I feel so bad for you. said Hermione meaningly.  
  
I just want to be alone right now, to adjust. Brittney said with tears still coming down her eyes.  
  
Hermione said, then got up and left.  
  
_Should I tell Harry that Brittney and Carlos are a no-go?_ she thought.  
  
_I wouldn't do that if I was you._ said a voice in her head, and she knew for sure that it wasn't her thinking it though. Hermione kept hearing the same voice answer her questions every time she thought about them. It's not her thinking it, and she knows that she isn't going crazy, so someone must be tapping into her brain. But who?  
  
Hermione found herself at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, she didn't even know where her feet were taking her! She entered to find Harry and Ron playing chess.   
  
Don't you two ever stop playing chess? Hermione asked, sitting down to watch the game.  
  
Hermione! How dare you say that! It must be against the law to not play chess! Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
So Harry, ready? Hermione asked him.  
  
Yup, sure. He replied dully.  
  
_I shouldn't tell him about Brittney! Because then he'll go running to her, and I'll keep getting teased!_ Hermione finally realized.  
  
__ She heard the voice again.  
  
Why don't we go get some lunch? We can walk down holding hands, sitting next to each other, and Hermione told him.  
  
Yup, sure. He said yet again.  
  
Let's go then! she said, tugging him away from the board.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand. Hermione was happy to see Pansy's jaw drop. But then not so happy when she saw her smile then whisper to one of her friends.  
  
So Mudblood! Nice to see that you aren't anymore! But what'd you do? Make a Love Potion? Or did you pay him? Oopps....I'm sorry, I forgot, you have as much money as Weasley! Pansy said to her.  
  
Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, so she just stuck her nose up in the air (trying to act fancy) and walked away. She didn't even last three steps when she tripped over Neville's foot and fell down. The whole Great Hall howled with laughter. (A/N C'mon Hermione! What's wrong with you? I don't think having a boyfriend if really your if you keep acting like that! ;)) Humiliated, Hermione ran to Harry and sat down. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek to get everybody to think what they want them to think. Harry hadn't reacted at all, but Brittney, who Hermione just realized was right in front of them, had a hurt look on her face and ran out of the Great Hall crying. Hermione quickly regretted what she had done.  
  
Hermione, common room, now. said Harry (A/N Umm, I think he's kinda mad. Harry: You think? Kinda? Me: Ok, ok, I know that he's mad. Harry: Thank you.) in an angry voice (A/N HA!!! I knew it! *does victory dance* Harry: Just get on with the damn story! Me: Isn't somebody in a bad mood today? Harry: Yes I am! Now write the story or else I'll help Fred, George and Lee blow up Mars. Me: I don't really care about Mars.... Harry: And Earth! Me: Ok! On with the story!).  
  
Harry! What is your problem? asked Hermione when they got in the common room.  
  
You know something I don't. Don't you? Why did Brittney run after you kissed me? Harry asked her.  
  
Well, er- Hermione just couldn't say it.  
  
She likes me doesn't she? said Harry eagerly. Hermione nodded. But what happened with Santiago? he asked.  
  
He already has a girlfriend. Hermione said softly with her head in her hands, so her face couldn't be seen.  
  
And you knew this? How come you didn't tell me? How come you made me be your boyfriend then? asked Harry, then lowering his voice with a serious look in his eyes, How could you have been so self-centered?  
  
Hermione then realized that she had been seriously self-centered. She had chosen to make two people miserable, just so she wouldn't be teased.   
  
Are you mad at me? Hermione asked.  
  
Mad? No, no! I'm not even close to that! As far as I'm concerned Hermione Granger, our friendship is over. (A/N Might seem a little harsh, but think, how would you feel if you were Harry in that situation?) said Harry, then he walked up the stairs to his dorm.   
Hermione would have stayed, but it was time for her meeting for the Holloween Ball with her fellow Prefects. She walked down to the 5th year Prefect (A/N I'm tired of typing that whole thing out, I'm putting 5YP from now on.) library and found everyone there except Brittney.  
  
Where's Brittney? Hermione asked.  
  
She left a note saying that she didn't feel well. said Susan.  
  
Hermione sunk down in her seat, she felt guilty.  
Well let's get started with the arranging of this ball, sooner we get it over with, sooner I can get away from all of you. said Malfoy (A/N Isn't someone in a cheerful mood today? Malfoy: Shut up or I'll put a curse on you. Me: Well that won't stop me from making you were a pink dress in public revealing your love for footy pajamas, cute wittle bunny wabits and Hufflepuff muggle-borns. *Malfoy stomps off angrily*).  
  
The Prefects talked for nearly two hours planning out the ball (A/N Sorry, but your gonna have to wait until the ball to find out what happens.).  
  
Well now that this is out of the way, I'll take our plans to Professor Dumbledore. said Malfoy grabbing the parchment and stalked out of the room. Hermione went up the stairs to Brittney's bedroom. She was there lying on her bed, face covered in tears staring at the ceiling.   
  
Go away Hermione. she said as soon as Hermione opened her door.  
  
Hermione started.  
  
But nothing. Brittney interrupted, getting off her bed and walking to Hermione, staring into her eyes. You knew I liked him. Why did you kiss him right in front of me? Rub it in that he doesn't like me?  
  
Brittney listen- Hermione started.  
  
No, I'm not going to listen. All I'm going to do is end my friend ship with you right now. she said. Then, Brittney walked over to her dresser, got out a picture of her and Hermione, tore it in half, and got a bracelet that Hermione had given to he last year to symbolize their friendship. Then she walked back over to Hermione, gave her the picture ripped in two and the bracelet.  
  
I think- Hermione started.  
  
Don't think just go. brittney said then slammed the door in Hermione's face.  
  
Oh. Harsh Mudblood. First Scarhead, then her, who are your friends now? said Malfoy.  
  
It's none of your- Hermione started. How did you know Harry isn't my friend anymore? Malfoy just put his hands in his pockets and walked off.  
  
Hermione decided to go to Gryffindor Tower to try an apologize to Harry. When she got there, all she found was Ron playing chess with himself.  
  
Who's winning? Hermione asked.  
  
It's a close call, but I think I am. Ron said. Hey, I heard about Harry and you not friends anymore.  
  
Ya. That's not even the most part. Hermione said, then told Ron everything. How Brittney and Harry are mad at her, how Carlos has a girlfriend, how self-centered she was..............  
  
Wow. Hermione, this has got to be your biggest mistake ever! Ron said. You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend then?  
  
Hermione was so happy that she could cry (A/N But she is still completely clueless! Ron: SSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)! Would you? Thanks Ron! she exclaimed then hugged him. She, however, didn't know that Ron was enjoying being this close to her, and was completely sad when the hug was over.   
  
What can we do about Harry and Brittney though? asked Ron.  
  
We can't do anything. Brittney won't do anything, and Harry just doesn't have to courage to ask her out. And they won't let me into their lives anymore, so I'll let nature take its course. said Hermione. Well, I have to go my wittle Ronnikins.  
  
Ron hated it when anyone called him this, but didn't mind it when Hermione said it. Just then, Hermione gave Ron a kiss on the cheek when Harry was coming down the stairs, then left.  
  
Ron, I know you like her but, Hermione has changed. Since yesterday she had become a self-centered, well, bitch. Harry said.  
  
  
OOOOHHH!!!!!!!! :-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well that's that. Harry called Hermione a WHAT? He must REALLY hate her! Well next chapter will be up soon, sorry for the wait. BUT, I'm not putting up another chapter until I get some reviews!!!!!  
  
until then,  
brit  



	5. New Surprises, Friends, and Rejection

Sorry that I haven't updated! I was in Boston this weekend, and I couldn't finish the chapter before I left. I have 3 theories, either 1, there is only a few people reading, 2, people are reading this story, but are scared to review because their non Harry Potter fans are checking the posts for their name (lol), or 3, people just don't wanna review. Oh well, on with the story:  
  
Chapter 5~ New Surprises, Friends and Rejection  
  
  
A few weeks past (its the second week in October), and Brittney  
and Harry hadn't done anything as far as at least trying to get   
together. All they had done was ignore Hermione and push her away   
whenever she was near, and for now they were loners. They wandered   
around the halls alone everyday doing absolutely nothing at all.  
Hermione and Ron were doing great as far as pretending to be a   
couple. Ron listened to Hermione, did whatever she said to do. Hermione   
insisted that they would kiss in public, where everyone can see them.   
Pansy was just in complete shock at first, but then she smirked at   
Hermione anytime they looked at each other, as if she knew something.   
Hermione had no idea in fact that she was feeling something   
every time so kissed Ron. She didn't know what to do in the name of   
dating, she was clueless!  
  
May I have your attention? Professor Dumbledore asked one night during  
dinner. I would like to announce that we will be having a Holloween   
Ball on the 31st, thanks to the 5th Year Prefects. then there was   
applauding and cheering from all four house tables. The Ball will go as  
followed; dress robes are highly recommendable, and there will be a   
band playing, but the Ball Organizers will like it to be a surprise, but  
they had one thing to say, and that is to brush up on your Muggle music  
(A/N VERY important fact here!). The Ball will consist of 5th years and  
up, and will start at 8:00 and end at Midnight. Thank you. Dumbledore   
then ended his speech and sat back down.  
  
There were a lot of chattering from older students and groans   
along with No fair!s from younger students.  
  
This could be Harry's chance to finally ask her out! Hermione   
exclaimed. She was about to get up and tell Harry, but then she   
remembered that they weren''t talking anymore.  
  
It's okay Hermione, he'll figure out in his own time when the time is   
right. Ron told her.  
  
But look at them Ron! Hermione said. They are both miserable, they   
both want each other, why don't they just go for it?  
  
You don't know how to play the game do you? Ron asked her.  
  
What are you talking about? Hermione asked.  
  
If he hasn't asked her out yet, or she hasn't asked him out yet or made  
the least bit of progress, don't you think they have a reason? Ron said.  
  
You're right. Hermione said. I guess I'm the only one who went   
through liking someone who doesn't like you back.  
  
Ron asked. Hermione kissed him, and walked out of the Great Hall.  
Whoever it is, you're wrong, you're not the only one. Ron whispered to  
himself.  
  
Hey Ron. said a voice that made him jump. It was Harry. I know you   
like her and all, but why do you put up with pretending to be her   
boyfriend? It's just an act, it doesn't mean anything to her. She's just  
being self-centered and only caring about not getting teased other that  
stand up to it. Harry said.  
  
I know, I know. Ron said. Its just,..............well, this is the   
closest I'll ever get to her and I want to make the best of it.  
  
Well I don't even know why she has a pretend boyfriend, she already has  
the real thing (A/N What????). Harry told him.  
  
What do you mean? said Ron very quickly.  
  
She still has Krum, didn't you know? She was writing a mushy love   
letter to him yesterday, I saw. Harry said, acting as if it was nothing.  
  
So you're telling me, she's using me as a pretend boyfriend, when she   
still has Vicky? (A/N Bad Hermione! You hurt poor little Ron's feelings!)  
Ron asked.  
  
answered Harry shortly.  
  
Well about the Ball, are you taking Brittney? Ron asked. Harry turned   
red.  
  
I-I-I dunno. Maybe. I gotta go. He said, then took off.  
  
Ron then decided it was time to pay a little visit to Hermione   
and to ask her what was going on. He made it halfway to Gryffindor Tower  
when he bumped into Malfoy.  
  
Going off to your girlfriend Weasel? Well I don't think you should be   
expecting a kiss but a breakup. Malfoy said.   
  
Ron stood there wondering what he meant.  
  
What d'you mean Malfoy? said Ron.  
  
Malfoy smirked. Two things Weasel. First I caught your sending an owl to Krum this morning. He started while Ron's eyes filled up with tears. Second of all, she send a letter to me a few minutes ago. He finished, holing up a piece of parchment that consisted of Hermione's handwriting. (A/N Real or fake? Does Hermione really have love interest in Malfoy? She is still in contact with Krum?)  
  
Ron then had seen enough. He knew Hermione was using him, but not having a chance at the real thing? And sending affections to two other boys? That was just too much for him. He went through the portrait hole and ran right up to his room and cried.   
  
I never cry. But now I just feel broken and hurt. Ron thought. He then heard a soft knock on the door. Wiping his tears away quickly, he said a short Who is it?  
  
Brittney then came in the room. I'm sorry, I was looking for Harry. Why are you crying? she asked.  
  
Nothing you'd understand. Well, maybe you would, but I can't tell you. Ron said.  
  
You won't feel better until you tell someone, that's why I've been miserable. she said, then sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
Ron then sighed and told her what happened.  
  
That's how I felt after I saw Hermione kiss Harry. she said.  
  
Well that makes it so you, me, and Harry both hate Hermione. Ron said, seeing her blush at Harry's name.  
  
Just then, Harry walked in the room and once he saw Brittney, he turned red, and she stared at her shoes.  
  
Are you two in the middle of something? Harry asked.  
  
No, no Harry. I was just telling her what Hermione did. Ron said.  
  
Why, what'd she do this time?  
  
She was writing to Krum as you said, and she wrote a love letter to Malfoy, and I'm hurt, so I'm not going to be her friend or pretend boyfriend anymore. Ron said.  
  
So the Golden Trio is broken. But, we can be the new Golden Trio. Harry said, and Brittney looked up.  
  
said Ron.   
  
Shall we go play chess? said Harry. He put an arm on Brittney's shoulders (which sent a feeling to each of their brains and giving them butterflies in both their stomachs) and so did Ron, which brought Brittney to put both her arms around their shoulders, and they walked down to the common room.  
They played chess for about an hour before Brittney decided to go back to her room to listen to some music to choose a song for the Holloween Ball.  
  
What is the band playing about anyway? Harry asked.  
  
Well, if you two come into my room with me, I'll tell you. she said, then they walked out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
This is so cool! Ron said as they walked to the 5YP (A/N Remember what that stands for?) common room. Hermione is always uptight an doesn't tell us anything. You have the smarts like her, but you look and act different. You are easy-going.  
  
Brittney laughed.  
  
You know that already? We've only been friends for a little over an hour! Brittney said.  
  
When they reached the common room, Carlos was sitting in a chair reading.  
  
he said to Brittney.  
  
Brittney didn't respond, but put her head down and ran up the stairs, Harry and Ron following her.  
  
What was that about? asked Harry.  
  
I'm-I'm just not ready to face him. He broke my heart, and I still like him a lot but can't have him. she said, starting to cry. Hearing this made Harry fall apart. She still loved Carlos.  
  
You'll feel better soon. We just have to find you another guy. Ron said, smiling.  
  
This made Brittney and Harry blush.  
  
So what's the band playing about anyway? said Harry changing the subject.  
  
Brittney started, The band playing is called the Transformers. And what they do is take dedications from the students to others, transform into the group or singer that sings the song and plays it. But, they only play Muggle music. she finished.  
  
So we can dedicate songs to people but it has to be Muggle music? Ron said. Sounds easy enough, let me at the music.  
  
Brittney then went into her closet and brought out a huge stack of CDs.  
  
Blimey Brittney! That must be 5 feet tall! Harry said.  
  
Actually 5 feet, 4 inches (A/N That's a lot of music! Trust me, I don't have that much!). she replied. Here's some parchment to write down the songs you like. Brittney said, handing them parchment.  
  
It took them a few hours, but they finished the whole stack (by hearing only a bit of each song though).  
  
Well I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta put all this away and choose dress robes for the ball. Brittney said.  
  
But the Ball isn't until next week! Ron exclaimed.  
  
Ya, but look! Brittney said, opening her closet, which had about 30 dress robes inside.  
  
You really like to have choices, don't you? Harry asked, and Brittney nodded.  
  
Well, night Brit, see you tomorrow in Potions. Ron said.  
  
Ya, said Harry.  
  
Brittney replied to them.  
  
When Ron and Harry got back to the common room, they met up with Hermione.  
  
Hi Ron! she said. When Ron ignored her, and kept walking, she called again to him.  
  
Oh sorry! You called? Ron said.  
  
What's up with you? Hermione asked. confused.  
  
I'm the one who should be asking you that. he replied. When Hermione just stood there confused Ron went on. I know about you writing the letters to Vicky and The Ferret God.  
  
What? How did you find out? realizing she said to much, Hermione looked at her feet.  
  
Well consider this as a good-bye. Ron told her.  
  
she asked.  
  
I really liked you Hermione. Pretending to be your boyfriend was the closest thing I would have gotten. Realizing now that I don't have a chance because you're falling for a Malfoy, _and_ still in love with Krum is just too much. Ron said, then walked up the stairs to his room with Harry.  
  
The next morning, Hermione saw Ron, Harry, and Brittney sitting together at breakfast and it made Hermione jealous. Now she was the loner. She was jealous of the way that Brittney acted opposite of her. She wasn't bossy, not so much concerned of school, but still got excellent grades, and the way that Ron and Harry liked her because she was fun to be around. The three were probably the same in a lot of ways too, wait to last minute to do homework, copy off each other, and the new Golden Trio never had their nose in a book 24/7 and the three all loved Quidditch. Hermione was jealous of that. Now she had no one. No friends, no one to talk to.   
  
Potions class was even worse. Hermione didn't know what happened, but once Snape had seen Brittney with Ron and Harry, his mouth twitched, and he actually said a polite to Harry and Ron. And, if that wasn't bad enough, he didn't insult Ron or Harry all lesson.  
  
_This is definitely weird. I don't know why Snape is always so nice to Brittney, I want to find out!_ Hermione though.  
  
_You and me both. _said that voice in her head again. This was driving Hermione nuts. Who was breaking into her mind? Who?  
  
Soon enough, class was over and it was time for lunch.  
  
On the way to the Great Hall, Harry pulled Brittney back.  
  
Can a talk to you alone for a minute? he asked.  
  
she replied, sending butterflies to her stomach when Harry took her by the hand and pulled her to a corner.  
  
Harry said quickly.  
  
Brittney asked in confusion.  
  
Will you come to the Holloween Ball with me? asked Harry, very nervous.  
  
Brittney felt like crying. I'm sorry but no. It's Carlos, I have mixed feelings between you and him, and well, I'm just not ready. I'm really sorry but when I am ready, you'll be the first to know and the first to get a chance. Promise. she said, then ran away.  
  
Harry felt crushed. He got rejected. He suddenly didn't fell hungry anymore so he ran to his room, trying to hold back tears.  
  
  
Next chapter up soon! And don't worry, there will be plenty more Draco Ferret Boy Malfoy coming. And don't think I'm insulting him, cuz I'm not. I think Tom Felton is H-O-T!!!!!!!! lol  
  
until then,  
brit


	6. What Could Be Worse Than This?

Ok so here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I started school on Wednesday (YYYAAAYYY!!!!) so updates will not be that often. Anyway, this chapter has the long awaited (or maybe not) Halloween Ball!  
  
Chapter 6~ What can be better than this?  
  
  
It was the day before the Halloween Ball, and Harry was still trying to get over his heartbreak. It's not like she told me that she would never give me a chance. Harry kept telling himself. She said that I would be the first one though. But she still loves Carlos. What can be worse than this? Harry asked himself.   
  
Well it's not like before. He and Ron still hung out and had fun, and so did Brittney. Just not at the same time. Harry could barely be in the same room with her without getting a weird feeling inside. He didn't know what it was or how to get rid of it. All he knew was that he had to get her somehow before someone else did..........................................  
  
  
Why did I tell him no? Why? Why not just give up on Carlos and get him? Brittney asked herself repeatedly since the day she turned Harry down. Giving up on Carlos is so hard though! she cried. His black curly hair, his brown eyes, his sweet smile (A/N This is all true too. *Melts at the thought of Carlos then gets put into freezer by friend to regain form* *sigh* Carlos...........). It's just too much! she cried again.   
  
She was in her room alone, trying to sort out her feelings when there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
Come in. she said, quickly wiping her tears off her face.  
  
This sure is a big problem for you isn't it? Why not let go? the person said.  
  
I wouldn't expect advice from you. Brittney told him.  
  
Malfoy walked in the room.  
  
Me either, but I can hear you crying in my room, and if I'm very much mistaken, aren't theses suppose to be sound proof walls? he asked, making a joke and making Brittney laugh.  
  
I made you laugh? Malfoy asked.  
  
It was sort of a stupid joke, but ya, you did. she said. There was this group of boys at school that always used to make me laugh (A/N All this is true.). One of them I've known since kindergarten, Ryan, and there was also John, Josh, James, Derek, and AJ. I just miss them so much. she added gloomily.  
  
Well you see them during the summer don't you? Malfoy asked.  
  
No. I don't. I only saw them at school. And they live in the US, I don't even get to see them now. That's the worst part about it. I hated vacations and days off unlike most kids because school was the one place that I had fun. My parents are overprotective, and all I would do is stay home all summer. My only friends during that time would be pretty much the boy next door, which is two years younger than me. Whoa. she said suddenly. I just got all of that off my chest, by talking to _you_. she finished.  
  
Why, what's wrong with me? he asked.  
  
Nothing it's just that your a pureblood Slytherin, and I'm a muggle-born Gryffindor, I'm never that open to anybody like that. It's weird. Brittney told him.  
  
Well I came in here to ask you about Hermione. Malfoy said. Do you know a way to, well, you know, get her to like me (A/N But didn't she send that love letter to him?)?  
  
Oh my god! You like Hermione? she asked, shocked.  
  
Well, ya. said Malfoy shyly (A/N I don't like the sound of this.......................).  
  
Well your asking the wrong person. She's not my friend anymore and I don't think you'll have much luck of finding one either. she said.  
  
The Ferret King asked.  
  
Because all her friends dumped her. she replied. Well I got to get my stuff ready for tomorrow.  
  
But I thought you weren't going! Malfoy said.  
  
I'm just not going with anybody. Brittney said.  
  
Oh. And don't think this conversation changed anything. he told her, then left the room.  
******  
  
The following day was as noisy as can be for everybody 5th year and up. During classes, most of the teachers eventually gave up and let the students play games and talk.   
  
During Charms, someone finally talked to Hermione, but it wasn't someone Hermione wanted to talk to.  
  
Are you going tonight? Lavender asked.  
  
I dunno, maybe. Hermione answered.  
  
Oh, because I know someone who wants to go with you. she said.  
  
Really? Who? Hermione asked.  
  
she replied shortly.  
  
Hermione groaned and went back to reading her book. Malfoy. Of all people why did it have to be Ferret Boy? (A/N But I thought she sent him that letter? What's going on here? I don't even know and I'm the one writing the story!!!)  
  
The day of classes was finally over, and most of the girls went straight to their rooms to get ready for the Ball, which was 4 hours away, not even caring that they would be having no dinner.  
  
Why do girls take hours to just do their hair, make-up, and put on some dress robes?! Ron asked Harry, watching a group of girls run past them.  
  
Must be something more to it that we just don't get. said Harry gloomily.  
  
Are you still upset the she turned you down? Ron asked him. Harry gave a groan.  
  
You want me to see if she changed her mind? Ron asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
Ron went straight to the 5YP rooms and saw Brittney sitting down reading.  
  
Hi Ron. she said without looking up from her book.  
  
I have a question for you. Why did you turn Harry down? Ron rushed. Brittney dropped her book and stared at the floor, avoiding his eyes.  
  
It's because I still have strong feelings for Carlos, and the way that he hurt me, I'm just not ready for it to happen again. she replied.  
  
Why not just give Harry a chance? He won't break you heart. Ron said.  
  
You just don't get it Ron! I have strong feelings for a lot of boys, its not my fault! I just got hurt by one that I've liked for years! Its not something you forget and heals easily! said Brittney in tears. And its all just too much, I keep loosing control like this a lot now!  
  
Its alright. said Ron sitting next to her and putting an arm over her shoulders, bringing her close.  
  
I got to get ready for tonight. she said, wiping her tears. (A/N Waaaayyyyy to many pronouns!)  
  
You sure you're alright? Ron asked, then Brittney nodded immediately.  
  
Ron then got up, and went straight to Gryffindor Tower, were Harry was most likely to be.  
  
Hey. What'd she say? asked Harry (A/N That's better, pronouns under control...).  
  
It's just because she is still heartbroken. But you got that song to dedicate to her tonight, right? Ron asked.  
  
Yup. That should make her come through. (A/N Just guess what song it is. Go on, guess! Anyway, it gets the message from Harry to Brittney across pretty clearly.) Harry said, with the first smile that broke across his face in a long time. (A/N If you think I'm rushing through parts, I am. It's because I don't want this chapter to be too long, because I'm planning the Halloween Ball part to be pretty long....)  
******  
A crowd was waiting behind the closed doors of the Great Hall. Everyone was wearing different colored robes. Girls in their sparkling jewelry, with their hair smelling of hair spray. Boys clutching the hands of their dates. And there was Harry, alone, looking like he did everyday except wearing the same emerald green robes he wore to last year's Yule Ball.   
  
And then Harry saw her, in her dark blue robes with her hair up in a bun, silver jewelry on her ears, neck, and wrists. Her gold highlights in her hair shimmering under the bit of hair glitter she put in her hair. (A/N And I would wear all that, in fact I have it all except for the robes! But I have glasses, but this is my fic, so I'm not wearing them! *crashes into the wall* I'm still being stubborn! *crashes into door* At least I'm the most coordinated of all of you! *trips over ladybug* Oh I give up!) Brittney was still coming to the Ball! Harry was very happy, but then suspicious. He looked around and saw no one near her, and she was looking for no one, she was just picking at her nails (A/N I have that kind of problem when I'm nervous or scared.).   
  
_She's alone! And if I get the message across good enough, by the end of the night, she won't be! _Harry thought excitedly.  
  
The Great Hall doors then opened, and everybody filed inside. There were the usual live bats, huge pumpkins. And there was also gigantic barrels of Butterbeer, bowls of candy on every small round table. And finally there was the huge, circular stage on the right corner of the room. There was also two small boxes in front of the stage. One read __ and the other, __.  
  
May I have your attention please? asked Dumbledore, and the hall went silent. Thank-you. Well, first of all, the band that will be playing is called the Transformers. They transform into the people who sing the songs that they are going to play. Dedications and Suggestions will be played, but they _must_ be Muggle music, or else the band will not play them. Thank-you and have a wonderful time.  
  
Then Harry saw a girl named Brianna walking hand in hand with Goyle (A/N Hey Brianna, (my friend) I told you not to read my fan fictions, but hey, you read them anyway and called me to rub it in my face so, HA! *sticks out tongue*)   
  
Well at least _someone_ likes him. Harry said out loud.  
  
You got that right. Whoever goes out with Goyle must have something wrong with them. said Ron. Well, aren't you gonna put the piece of paper in the box?  
  
Ya, in a few minutes. said Harry.  
  
Stop stalling! Sooner you put the dedication in, the sooner it will play, sooner you have her! said Ron.  
  
You really must want me to do this, huh? asked Harry, now shaking and growing pale with nervousness.  
  
Yes! You and Brittney are my friends, and I'm just tired of not us being together and having fun. Plus, you two have been miserable for so long, and I'm sick of it!  
  
Can you put it in, I might chicken out if I have this in my hand another second. said Harry. (A/N You know when you feel really nervous about something, and you feel like your going to involuntary protein spill? Well, that's how Harry feels right now.)  
  
Ron grabbed the paper, and put it in the box as fast as lightning.   
  
Hi Ron. someone called to him as he was walking back to were Harry was.  
  
He turned around and saw no one other than Hermione. He ignored her, and walked away.  
  
Ok, so he's still not talking to me. she said under her breath.   
********  
The rest coming up this weekend! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
